Say Something
by Gweendella
Summary: -Remporte les Hunger Games et quand tu rentreras elle n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. -Le fait de gagner les Hunger Games ne m'aidera pas. Katniss Everdeen est assez difficile à impressionner.  Katniss et sa sœur on échappé à la moisson mais, Peeta doit entrer dans l'arène. Après être arrivé en finale des jeux le président Snow fait une étrange proposition à Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartienne ainsi que l'univers. Ils sont tous issu des œuvres de Suzanne Collins

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Non... Non... Peeta NON ! » hurlais-je à plein poumon en me réveillant en sueur. Ma respiration était saccadée et bruyante. Mon regard s'empressa de détailler la chambre dans laquelle je dormais depuis quelques jours. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce que je connaissais auparavant. Ma main passa dans mes cheveux emmêlés et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Haymitch adopta un faible sourire en s'avançant vers moi.

« Alors, on a du mal à dormir Princesse ? » me lança le trentenaire aux cheveux blonds avant de prendre place sur le bord de ce grand lit. « Une petite aide ? » suggéra mon nouveau mentor en me tendant sa bouteille. Je fis aussitôt une grimace qui le découragea mais, le fit émettre un rire amusé. « J'espère que tes cauchemars prendront fin rapidement ma belle. » commença-t-il à prononcer « Je ne voudrais pas que tu effrayes notre champion » affirma Haymitch en prenant une gorgée de son alcool favoris.

« Il n'a pas encore gagné. Il reste Cato. » répondis-je en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Peeta était le favori du capitole mais, Cato avait plus d'endurance que le garçon des pains. Beaucoup espéraient que la tribu du district douze gagne mais, très peu l'envisagé sincèrement.

« C'est justement pour ça que tu es ici ma belle ! » Lança mon mentor en buvant à nouveau « Tu dois assurer sa survie en rencontrant les divers sponsors et en clamant ton amour pour ce jeune homme. » Me rappela Haymitch en me fixant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. » répliquais-je d'un ton ferme.

« Montre toi plus convaincante chérie ! Sinon, tu pourras dire adieu à la générosité du capitole. » Clama Haymitch en laissant apparaître un sourire. « Tu ne voudrais pas renoncer à toutes ces belles choses n'est ce pas . » Demanda le trentenaire en levant un bras pour désigner la luxueuse chambre dans laquelle je dormais.

« Je me fiche de tout ça. » Répliquais-je sur un ton sévère.

« Et la survie de ta famille ? Le fait que ta jeune sœur échappera à la moisson ainsi que toute la famille de ton prétendu cousin . » Demanda aussitôt l'unique vainqueur du district douze. Haymitch émit un rire sarcastique devant mon silence. « On dirait que la belle a perdu sa langue. » ajouta l'homme blond en riant plus fort. « N'oublie pas les raisons qui ont influencé ton choix ma belle. » Lança le trentenaire en quittant ma nouvelle chambre.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai échappé à la moisson. Je suis condamné à jouer les amoureuses pendant un temps indéterminé pour protéger ma famille et celle de mon ami et cousin pour le capitole Gale. Peeta Mellark le garçon de la ville que je ne connaissais pas vraiment a avoué avoir des sentiments envers moi lors de son interview avec Caesar. Le capitole s'est alors enflammé devant cette confession et beaucoup de médias se sont présenté dans mon district pour connaître l'élue du cœur du garçon aux pains. Haymitch m'a proposé un contrat rédigé par les membres du capitole. Jouer les amoureuses pour sauver mes proches et échapper aux prochaines moissons. Seulement j'ignorais qu'en signant ce papier je deviendrais la poupée favorite du président Snow. À peine avais je imposais mon nom en bas de ce papier qu'Haymitch m'arracha à ma famille. Peeta n'avait plus que quelques jours avant de mourir. Il avait reçu un coup d'épée de la part de son adversaire. Et je devais jouer mon rôle pour le ramener en vie. La famille Mellark m'avait demandé de le sauver. Sa génitrice qui ne m'appréciait pas vraiment m'en avait fait la demande avant mon départ. Elle s'était empressé d'ajouter que cela tâcherait mon image si j'échouais. Que penseraient les autres membres de notre district ? Abandonner l'un des nôtres était impensable. Seulement, je ne cesse de penser à Prim et Gale. Les seuls êtres qui avaient de l'importance pour moi. Haymitch avait fait taire de nombreuses rumeurs sur un amour entre moi et Gale. Le fait de croire que nous étions cousins rendait les choses plus facile et crédible. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement et je replongèrent dans un monde hostile où Peeta était mon bourreau.

* * *

« Debout jeune fille ! Aujourd'hui est un grand ! Grand ! Grand ! Jour ! » chantonna la voix si mélodieuse et agaçante d'Effie Trinket. En plus de devoir jouer les amoureuses et sauver Peeta je devais également supporter ses mentors. Sans attendre ma réponse j'aperçu les cheveux roses de cette femme si ponctuelle. Je poussai un faible juron avant de me redresser lentement.

« Bonjour Katniss » me salua Cinna le styliste de Peeta en m'offrant un doux sourire. Cinna était sans doute la seule personne du capitole que j'appréciais vraiment. Il était différent des autre c'est comme s'il ressentait ce que j'éprouvais. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler il me comprenait en un seul regard. Je lui offris un sourire sincère avant de me lever. À peine mes pieds avaient frôlé le sol glacé de l'un des prestigieux hôtels de Panem que l'équipe de préparation s'empara de mes cheveux et mon visage.

« Rendez la désirable ! » Grogna Haymitch en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. « Elle doit plaire à tout Panem ! Et peut-être même détrôner l'enfant chéri du Capitole Finnick Odair ! » railla le trentenaire en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. Comme si cela était possible de me rendre belle au point de détourner les favoris de tout Panem.

* * *

Je fis quelques pas avec une grande difficulté. Marcher avec des talons hauts n'était pas vraiment une habitude dans le district 12. Cinna se montrait amusé mais, confiant. « Tu n'auras pas besoin de marcher beaucoup lors de cette cérémonie. » m'affirma mon styliste en m'offrant son bras pour avancer.

Cette cérémonie se déroulait dans le hall de notre hôtel. Bon nombre d'écran serait présent pour exposer les dernières heures des 74 ème hungers Games. L'heure était venue pour moi de jouer le rôle que le Capitole m'avait fait sur mesure. Cinna me conseilla de conserver un sourire et de ne pas hésiter à être moi-même. Haymitch m'avait fortement déconseillé d'agir comme Katniss Everdeen mais, davantage comme Katniss amoureuse du futur vainqueur. Cinna m'avait affirmé que tout se passerait bien. Si je jouais mon rôle Peeta sortirait au plus vite de l'arène et je pourrais retourner auprès de ma famille. J'eut à peine le temps de faire mes premiers pas dans le hall de l'hôtel que de nombreux invités se présentèrent à moi. Ils étaient tous enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer la fiancée de Peeta. Beaucoup m'apportèrent leur soutien et d'autres glissèrent à mon oreille qu'ils allaient offrir une aide pour que Peeta me revienne en vie. Malgré tout l'alcool consommé par Haymitch ce dernier m'offrit un signe positif exposant ma réussite. Il faut avouer que je n'avais pratiquement pas parlé. J'avais hoché la tête ou sourit aux bons moments. Plus tard dans la soirée je découvris que Peeta avait reçu de nouvelles armes et de la crème pour soigner sa blessure à la jambe. Une partie de moi même fut soulagée et je pris la décision de prendre congé en attendant la fin des jeux. Mon corps rencontra un canapé rouge confortable sur lequel je me détendis. Éloignée de la foule je pus observer le futur vainqueur sur un écran. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir ? Serait-il heureux de me voir ? Haymitch m'avait assuré que Peeta remplirait son rôle seulement je ne cessais de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si Panem découvrait cette mascarade.

« Katniss Everdeen. » souffla une voix masculine à mon oreille. Je sursautai de surprise et découvris Finnick Odair à mes côtés et bien trop proche. « Si j'avais su qu'une Telle créature se cachait dans le district 12 je serais venu sans aucune hésitation. » Affirma le jeune blond avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais pas pu te résoudre à quitter le Capitole » assurais je en souriant à mon tour.

« On dirait que sous cette apparence de gentille fille se cache un feu ardent. » avoua le jeune homme en riant doucement. « Ce n'est pas trop difficile de jouer la comédie ? » demanda l'ancien vainqueur en reportant son attention sur l'écran. « J'espère pour Peeta qu'il se rendra compte que cela n'est qu'un amusement et non une réalité. » Sa voix si charmeuse se transforma en une voix douce mais, froide à la fois. « Ce serait vraiment dommage que les amants maudits du distric douze connaisse une fin trop rapide. » souffla Finnick avant de se retirer.

Mon corps se mit à trembler sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Finnick avait découvert la vérité en seulement quelques observations mais, il m'avait également plongé dans une réalité que j'avais essayé d'oublier. Peeta Mellark était peut-être réellement amoureux de moi. Comment réagirait-il quand Haymitch lui annoncerait que sa prétendue amoureuse ne faisait que jouer une comédie ? Avant que je puisse tenter de trouver une réponse la voix de Casear s'éleva à travers l'écran.

« Félicitations ! Félicitations ! Le vainqueur des 74 ème Hunger Games est Peeta Mellark ! Du ditrcik douze ! » Chantonna le présentateur en applaudissant « J'en connais une qui doit être heureuse ! » ajouta l'homme aux cheveux bleu.

Puis je me vis à travers l'écran, je compris qu'une caméra venait d'être braqué sur moi sans doute pour obtenir la réaction de l'amour du vainqueur. Sans vraiment réfléchir des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Peeta était vivant et il allait revenir au district douze mais, s'il n'acceptait cette mascarade . Qu'allaient devenir Prim, Gale et les autres.. ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre d'ouverture vous aura séduit et vous serez nombreux à poster un petit commentaire et à suivre cette histoire ;)

A très bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonjour :)

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Et que vous êtes prêt pour cette future rentrée ? Allez courage !

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (où Peeta fait son apparition) j'aimerais remercier les personne qui ont prit la peine de lire ce premier chapitre. Je dois l'avouer je ne m'attendais à avoir ce petit succès :3 Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui on prit la peine de poster un petit commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir mais, également à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et bien sûr à ceux qui la suive.

Et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que bon nombre d'entre vous trouve l'idée séduisante et que personne n'avait encore pensé à cette idée :3

Eclipse on Panem : merci beaucoup 3 Et oui je souhaitais vraiment essayer de respecter le caractère de chaque personnage. Et je vais essayer de faire plus attention pour les fautes :3 J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances 3

Stephani : merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :3

x-Beautiful Blass-x : merci, et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer cette histoire ;)

Encore merci à vous tous/toutes et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :3

* * *

Les images ne cessèrent de défiler sous mes yeux trop maquillés pour que je puisse me reconnaître. Le jour de la moisson, le nom de Peeta annoncé par Effie, son entré dans l'arène, son alliance avec les carrières, leur trahison, Peeta souffrant de sa blessure à la jambe, les dernières heures de souffrance avant de recevoir la crème qui lui sauvera la vie et sa victoire triomphante contre ces horribles chiens mutants. Mon cœur ne cessé de s'agiter et mes jambes me supplièrent de partir avant de franchir le point de non-retour. Le grand vainqueur des 74 èmes Hunger Games affichait un sourire confiant et parfait. Caesar ne cessait de le féliciter et de plaisanter avec lui. On pourrait presque oublier qu'il avait tué pour survivre. Les spectateurs étaient séduits par ce duo inattendu ils ne pouvaient être insensibles au charme et charisme de Peeta. Certains cessèrent de respirer quand le garçon aux pains leva son bas de pantalon pour laisser apparaître une jambe artificielle. Un regard vers Haymitch suffit à me rappeler que je l'avais sauvé. Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais survécu à ces jeux cruels. Mon mentor m'avait assuré que Peeta serait reconnaissant et qu'il était préférable qu'il perde une jambe plutôt que la vie. Cette parole rassurante m'avait laissé de glace. Peut-être que seuls les vainqueurs des jeux pouvaient comprendre. Caesar termina son interview en enchaînant sur un sujet qui fit trembler tous les membres de mon corps.

« Tu sais Peeta nous avons une petite surprise pour toi. » Chantonna le présentateur aux cheveux bleus en dévoilant ses dents blanches. « Je suis persuadé que tu apprécieras ce cadeau de la part du président Snow. » affirma Caesar en laissant s'échapper un rire artificiel.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en souriant « Ne me dite pas que je vais avoir le privilège d'emporter au District douze l'une de vos merveilleuses douches . » Plaisanta le garçon aux pains en riant avec les spectateurs et Caesar.

« Cela aurait pu être un agréable cadeau mais... » Commença l'homme aux cheveux bleu en se penchant vers Peeta « Je suis persuadé que tu souhaites parler à une personne à qui tu tiens énormément non ? » demanda le présentateur en conservant son sourire.

« Euh... oui je pense. » avoua Peeta en ne pouvant conserver son sourire charmeur. Sans doute craignait il a une surprise peu flatteuse ou espérait-il me voir . « Qui...qui est-ce ? » Demanda le vainqueur des jeux en entrelaçant ses mains.

« Allons Peeta ! Tu ne devines pas ? » Mon corps trembla à nouveau et je reculai de quelques pas. J'allais faire mon apparition devant toutes ces personnes. Devant Peeta. Malgré le regard d'Haymitch je ne put garder la tête froide. Si je rejoignais Peeta je franchirais le point de non-retour, je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir sur ma décision. Ma vie serait encore plus bouleversée et je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir la simple et banale Katniss Everdeen. Je me détournai et commençai à quitter les coulisses quand mon regard croisa celui du Président Snow. Ses yeux de serpent me figèrent sur place. Il laissa apparaître un sourire avant de lever un doigt et de m'indiquer une personne parmi le public. Instinctivement mon regard se dirigea vers les spectateurs. Je ne vis que des personnes colorées et maquillé outrageusement puis j'aperçus une jeune fille blonde avec deux nattes. Je n'aperçus que sa chevelure et sa coiffure mais, mon esprit s'emballa. Mon cœur s'emballa et serra davantage. Prim, ma petite sœur était présente au capitole . Que faisait elle là ? C'était impossible elle n'avait pas pu quitter notre district. L'idée que Snow puisse la violenter ou lui faire du mal me rendait folle. Mes poings se serrèrent et mon regard s'enflamme. Je regardai le président Snow affiché un cruel sourire avant d'exécuter un signe de tête dans la direction que je refusais d'emprunter.

« Katniss Everdeen ! » s'exclama soudainement Caesar. Je compris que je devais entrer en scène et poursuivre mon rôle de parfaite amoureuse. Snow hocha la tête quand je commençai à avancer vers ma cruelle destiné. En parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon passé à ce futur incertain je revis mon entretien avec Snow qui s'était déroulé quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

« N'oublie pas chérie ! Tu dois être amoureuse de lui ! Ton regard ne doit pas cesser de chercher le sien et jamais tes mains ne doivent quitter les siennes ou une autre partie de son corps ! » Ordonna Haymitch avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa flasque. « Tu as été passable lors de ta première apparition mais, tu as sauvé la vie de ma tribute. » Ajouta mon mentor en rangeant dans sa veste la flasque argentée.

Un soupire m'échappa devant ses propos. Il est vrai que peu de personnes avaient apprécié ma petite scène avec Finnick Odair. Beaucoup d'invités s'étaient interrogé sur ma relation avec Peeta. Finnick avait la réputation d'être un homme qui aimait conquérir les femmes. Pendant notre conversation une caméra avait filmé au loin. Les images exposaient deux jeunes gens trop souriants et trop rapproché. Les rumeurs ne cessaient de naître au sujet d'une prétendue idylle. Heureusement mes larmes avaient séduit la majorité des habitants de Panem. Seulement je n'avais pas pleuré pour Peeta mais, pour le futur qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ma famille et à Gale. Haymitch quitta ma loge en poussant de nombreux jurons devant mon silence. Une fois que la porta claqua je laissai mon regard vagabonder me détournant de la commode aux grands miroirs. En apparence cette pièce ressemblait à une loge très luxueuse. Je ne manque de rien les sucreries et le confort du capitole offrait un espace intime et rassurant. Seulement cela n'était qu'une prison pour éviter que je me dérobe à mon rôle. Dans quelques heures Peta donnerait sa première interview. Il ignorait que je me trouvais au Capitole et encore moins que je jouais les amoureuses. Le président Snow avait demandé que je fasse une nouvelle apparition. Les spectateurs adoraient être les témoins des retrouvailles des amants maudits du district douze. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et je souris en pensant rencontrer Cinna. Mon seul allié dans cette mascarade mais, je découvris un homme grand et aux yeux de serpent. Instinctivement je me levai et reculai de quelques pas.

« Présiden Snow. » Soufflais-je en ne pouvant détourner mon regard du sien. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un prédateur au sang-froid.

« Ma chère Katniss. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » répliqua aussitôt cet homme d'une voix distingue mais, glaciale. Cet homme aux cheveux blancs s'installa à ma place initiale et toussa avant de me fixer.

« J'espère que vous serez aussi enthousiaste quand vous reverrez votre ami. » Prononça cet homme avec un léger rire. Ma seule réponse fut un hochement de tête. « Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici et quelles sont les raisons qui m'aminent pour vous demander de jouer ce rôle si futile ? » Demanda le président en resserrant ses mains entre elles et en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix président Snow. » Affirmais-je en rassemblant tout mon courage pour lui adresser la parole. À ma grande surprise il se mit à rire et m'adressa un sourire trop aimable pour être sincère.

« Beaucoup de soulèvement ont eu lieu dans de nombreux districts. Les jeux ne suffisent plus à divertir Panem. Ses habitants ont besoin de divertissement mais, également d'espoir.

« De l'espoir ? » répétais-je ayant peur d'avoir mal compris ces paroles.

« Ils ont besoin de croire en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un. » M'expliqua Snow en conservant son sourire. « Il faut leur offrir l'espoir qu'un amour invisible puisse naître entre deux êtres et même après des jeux cruels. Préserver la paix. » Conclut Snow en me désignant avec sa main gantée.

« Peeta et moi... » soufflais-je en comprenant ce que Snow avait en tête. Il ne souhaitait pas seulement nous réunir et offrir un divertissement il souhaitait qu'on se prête au jeu pendant le reste de notre existence. Préserver la paix jusqu'à notre propre mort. Les spectateurs souhaiteront être les témoins de notre merveilleuse histoire d'amour. Chaque moment de ma vie leur appartiendra désormais. J'avais cru naïvement que jouer la comédie ne prendrait que quelques mois mais, j'avais oublié que Snow ne pourrait se contentaient de simples moments volés. Mon corps se mit à trembler devant cette réalité qui m'avait échappé. Cela était ridicule, absurde même ! Comment avais je pus penser pouvoir me dérober aussi facilement.

« Je suis persuadé que vous ferez de votre mieux si ce n'est d'avantage Mademoiselle Everdeen. » Prononça lentement Snow en se levant doucement. Il toussa avant d'avancer vers la porte. Avant que je ne puisse retrouver mes esprits il m'apporta une précision qui me glaça le sang « Sinon, je serais contraint de vous retirer certains privilèges et... nous savons tous les deux que vous souhaitez protéger une jolie jeune fille en âge d'entrer dans l'arène. »

Les heures défilèrent et Haymitch apparu dans cette prison dorée. Il me retrouva recroquevillé sur moi assise par terre dans un coin. Pour la première fois mon mentor fit preuve d'un geste d'affection. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule et exerça une pression affectueuse.

« Je suis désolée chérie. » murmura le vainqueur alcoolique.

Était-il désolé pour m'avoir berné ? Ou pour avoir sauvé sa vie au prix de la mienne ? Encore une fois cela m'échappa. Sans doute l'une de ces notions que seuls les vainqueurs ou rescapés des jeux peuvent comprendre. Haymitch avait compris que Snow était venu ou que je venais de prendre conscience de mon rôle. J'allais sans doute devoir épouser Peeta et peut-être même engendrer ses enfants. Ces petits êtres qui ne cesseront jamais les miens et à qui je ne pourrais offrir aucun amour. Ils ne seront que le reflet de la domination de Snow et des autres sur mon existence. Une pensée folle me traversa l'esprit. Et si j'avais été choisi lors de cette moisson . Aurais je eus la chance de gagner et de vivre un quotidien ennuyeux . Ou aurais je été libéré par la mort . Les propos de Finnick prirent un autre sens devant ces faibles excuses. L'enfant chéri du capitole ne m'avait sans doute pas menacé. Il avait sans doute tenté de m'avertir ou de m'encourager. Finncik avait sans aucun doute deviné que cette comédie allait durer encore longtemps. Après tout c'était le seul moyen de protéger mes proches et Prim.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ravissante ! » s'exclama Caesar en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers moi.

Les projecteurs me brûlèrent les yeux et j'avança avec difficulté. Peeta se leva brusquement mais, il s'avança vers moi lentement. Le garçon aux pains afficha un faible sourire et tendit une main tremblante vers ma joue. « Tu es réelle. » souffla le vainqueur des 74 èmes Hunger Games. Son affirmation me laissa sans voix. Que s'était-il passer dans l'arène ? Peut-être avait-il été confronté à des créatures modifiées possédant ma voix ou mon apparence ? Ces yeux me replongèrent dans de lointains souvenirs. Au moment où je mourrais de faim il m'avait lancé un pain invendable. Jamais je ne l'avais remercié mais, au fond je me persuadais qu'à présent chacun avait sauvé la vie de l'autre. Je fermai les yeux quelques minutes et avant que je ne puisse les ouvrir à nouveau je sentis mon corps flotter dans les airs. Par instinct mes bras capturèrent le premier support. Je me rendis compte que je venais d'enlacer Peeta qui me gardera étroitement quelques instants dans ses bras. J'ignorais qu'en lui rendant son étreinte je venais de lui offrir l'espoir qu'il avait sans doute toujours attendu.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là » me murmura le garçon aux pains.

Une fois que mes pieds touchèrent le sol Peeta s'écarta rapidement en s'excusant avec un petit sourire amusé et charmeur. Caesar s'amusa de la situation et nous demanda de nous asseoir. Sa réaction m'avait surprise mais, je songeais qu'après tant de jours passés dans l'arène il devait certainement avoir besoin d'affection quel qu'elle soit, il en avait besoin. Lors des précédents jeux j'avais pu observer des gagnants embrasser sans pudeur leur mentor ou leur famille. Je pris alors place aux côtés de Peeta en essayant de conserver un sourire. Un seul regard avec Haymitch et je compris que je devais agir rapidement. Ma main trouva alors, celle de Peeta qui fut surpris par cet élan d'affection. Le jeune homme m'offrit un sourire radieux avant de porter son attention vers Caesar qui lui demanda si la surprise était à son goût.

« Je...je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise. » avoua Peeta en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. « C'est vraiment fantastique je suis le plus heureux des... » La conversation m'échappa. Mon regard chercha des yeux Prim mais, je ne rencontrai qu'une jeune fille ayant deux tresses blondes et ne partageant rien de plus avec ma sœur. Encore une fois je me sentis trahie et blessée. Snow me rendait vulnérable et je n'étais plus que sa marionnette. Il venait de me persuader d'agir en me faisant croire que Prim était présente et qu'il pouvait à tout moment l'éliminer si je n'agissais pas.

« Katniss. » me murmura Peeta et je reportai mon attention sur lui et le présentateur.

« Quoi ? » répliquais-je aussitôt en oubliant que de nombreuses caméras étaient dirigé vers moi telles des armes sur le point de faire feu.

« Je demandais à Peeta si ta relation avec Finnick ne le rendait pas jaloux ? » répéta Caesar en souriant. Cela me parut absurde. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Soudain je pris conscience que les images de moi et Finnick lors de notre rencontre défilèrent. Décidément Snow avait tout planifié et savait exactement comment conquérir les personnes susceptibles d'être indécise sur notre histoire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux. Finnick est un très bon ami. » mentis-je en me concentrant sur ma main entrelacée avec celle de mon complice.

« Formidable ! » Chantonna Caesar en dévoilant ses dents blanches « Nous pouvons alors envisager un mariage dans un futur proche . » Cette question me fit perdre mes moyens et ma voix se brisa. L'homme semblable à un serpent avait tout planifié. Haymitch me fusilla du regard devant mon silence mais, je ne pouvais m'exprimer. J'étais condamné à un destin bien funeste. Mon regard s'égara et je vis quelques personnes verser une larme et d'autres laissaient apparaître sans pudeur un sourire épanoui. Ils me dégoûtaient tous à cet instant. Ils sont le reflet de la victoire de Snow et moi je ne suis qu'impuissante devant cette mascarade diaboliquement orchestrée par ce serpent.

« Je ne pense pas. » La voix claire et forte de Peeta me fit légèrement sursauté je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne la parole aussi facilement. « Moi et Katniss avons besoin de temps. Nous devons nous retrouver et essayer d'envisager un futur ensemble. » conclut Peeta. Ces paroles brûlèrent de sincérité et mon cœur s'emballa. Je m'enfonçais davantage dans le mensonge et l'espoir que tout s'arrête d'un moment à l'autre m'échappa. Haymitch s'était sans doute bien gardé de confier à Peta de ma présence et encore moins de lui parler de cette comédie qui n'avait que trop durée.

Ce passage télévisé se termina quelques instants après la déclaration de Peeta. Caesar nous souhaita une bonne continuation pour l'avenir qui s'offrait à nous et il nous demande de le tenir informé de notre relation. Un rire peu joyeux m'échappa devant cette demande. Comment pourrait-on oublier de les avertir de l'évolution de notre relation ? Maintenant, ma vie ne m'appartenait plus et encore moins mon destin. Le garçon aux pains ne lâcha pas sa prise sur ma main qu'il serra affectueusement. Même devant Effie et Haymitch. Mon mentor m'offrit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire satisfait. J'avais rempli ma mission mais, que devrais je faire pour satisfaire ces âmes affamées d'espoir et de rêve absurde . Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur et encore moins maintenant. Il n'était plus question de Prim ou Gale mais, également de Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch et Effie. Au moindre faux pas chacun de nous devra rendre compte à Snow. Cinna fit son apparition et m'enlaça doucement pour me réconforter. Lui seul pouvait espérait comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

« Tu as été formidable Katniss. » souffla mon styliste en souriant. Puis il salua Peta en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. « Je vais devoir t'enlever Katniss nous devons régler certains détails concernant la tenue qu'elle portera ce soir. » Affirma Cinna en m'offrant son bras que je saisis sans doute trop rapidement au goût de Peta qui aborda une légère grimace. Ce soir aurait lieu une grande réception en l'honneur du vainqueur. Le président Snow serait présent et n'hésiterait pas à provoquer des situations déplaisantes pour prouver aux yeux de tous que Peeta et moi partageons un amour fort et sincère. Je redoutais cette soirée depuis son annonce mais, pas à cause de l'homme semblable à serpent. Peeta en était la cause. J'avais pu échapper à certains doutes jusqu'à présent mais, jouer la comédie avec un partenaire était sans doute plus difficile.

« Mais... nous devions parler... Katniss et moi on... » tenta de protester le vainqueur mais, Haymitch saisit Peeta par les épaules et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée.

« Tu auras tout le temps et le loisir de lui parler ! » Râla mon mentor en me regardant. Mes yeux se baissèrent aussitôt. Haymitch ne perdait pas un seul instant pour me rappeler que la comédie devait continuer. Sinon, des têtes tomberaient pour avoir enfreint les règles et briser les exigences de Snow.

Peeta semblait très attaché à moi et cela me perturba. Je ne put écouter les conseils et remarque de mon équipe de préparation. Mes pensées concernaient toutes ce garçon aux pains. Devais-je lui avouer la vérité sur cette comédie ? Ou attendre que nous soyons rentrer au district douze . Peut-être que Snow se lassera de notre histoire au bout d'un moment.

« Tout ira bien Katniss. » me rassura Cinna en m'offrant un sourire réconfortant « Peeta est un garçon honnête et gentil. Il ne fera rien qui pourrait te nuire. » Promis mon styliste en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Snow passera sans doute à autre chose lors des prochains jeux. » murmura Cinna à voix basse pour que l'équipe de préparation ne puisse entendre.

« Je l'espère. » soufflais-je d'une voix désespérée. J'espérais que tout ceci prenne fin rapidement. Que je puisse retrouver ma petite sœur, ma mère, Gale et même ce maudit chat. Qui aurait pu croire que le district douze me manquerait autant ?

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ? Toujours aussi fan ? :3

Pour le prochain chapitre je vous réserver de grands moments everlark donc, soyez au rendez vous !

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup il faut l'avouer :3

A bientôt ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :)

J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente rentrée ? Sinon, eh bien voici un chapitre qui vous remontera le moral ;)

J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui continue à lire cette histoire et je suis enchanté de découvrir de nouveaux commentaires. Cela me réchauffe le cœur et m'encourage à poursuivre et à écrire plus rapidement -je l'avoue- la suite de cette histoire que je l'espère vous plaira davantage au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

** chou** : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Et oui en effet, Peeta va connaitre beaucoup de chamboulements mais, je souhaiterais vraiment le faire évoluer comme un homme plus affirmé et présent. Dans le livre nous n'avons pas pu découvrir son évolution car, il a connu une dure épreuve -je ne souhaite pas faire de spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dernier tome-. Alors, je vais essayer de le faire évoluer dans mon histoire. Et oui malheureusement ça sera toujours compliqué entre eux. En lisant les livres j'ai eu la réelle impression que Katniss n'a pas aimé Peeta au bon moment et de ce fait tout c'est compliqué entre eux. Dans mon histoire vous allez découvrir les complications dès ce troisième chapitre ;)

** guim0veX5** : Je mentirais si je prétendais le contraire ! Il est vrai que les reviews me motive beaucoup ! J'avoue que cela est vraiment plaisant de lire vos commentaires et réaction sur les nouveaux chapitres. Cela me permet de savoir si je peux ou non réaliser mes idées x) Mais, je dois cependant affirmer que si je n'ai pas vraiment de reviews je pense que je terminerais l'histoire. Bien sûr il n'y aura pas 30 chapitres si les reviews ne suivent pas mais, j'essayerais de vous apporter une fin. Pour remercier les plus fidèles d'avoir continuer à suivre l'histoire :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements 3

** Eclipse on Panem **: Te voilà enfin :D ah, ah merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte leur personnalité. Je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas assez respecter celle de Peeta x) Merci encore pour ton commentaire.

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire mais, encore plus merci à ceux qui l'ajoutent en favoris et qui postent des messages d'encouragement ou qui expriment leur avis. MERCI & Bonne lecture :D

* * *

« Je suis vraiment obligée de venir ? » râlais-je en regardant la perruque d'Effie ne cesser de s'agiter sous mes yeux.

« Jeune fille, il est primordial que la fiancée du vainqueur soit présente. » Me rappela Effie en essayant de redresser tant bien que mal sa chevelure rebelle.

Haymitch ricana vautré dans son fauteuil avec sa flasque argenté entre ses mains. Cette situation devait réellement l'amuser. Moi, je la trouvais moins divertissante. Cinna m'aida à me lever et je put m'admirer devant le grand miroir de ma chambre. Mon équipe de préparation m'avait ajouté des cheveux supplémentaires pour me permettre d'avoir une longue chevelure sombre. Cinna avait demandé qu'une tresse soit présente. Cela permettait de rappeler mon district mais, nous savions tous les deux que cela était avant tout mon identité. Cette tresse était sans doute le seul élément qui me rappelait qui j'étais vraiment. Ma tenue était sombre mais, coloré de rouge tout comme mon maquillage. La vie au Capitole me donnait le mal du pays. J'avais l'impression que tout était faux. Que les sourires de ces êtres étaient artificiels et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas de ma part pour me dévorer.

« Je tiens à te rappeler de ne pas fricoter avec d'autres hommes ce soir. Une jeune fille doit savoir se tenir près de son fiancé et non près d'autres hommes. » me sermonna Effie en agitant à nouveau sa perruque.

« Je n'ai fréquenté avec aucun autre homme ! » me défendis-je en me retournant brusquement et en laissant mes cheveux volés à leur tour dans les airs.

« Et que fais-tu de Finnick alors ? » Répliqua Haymitch en essayant de se redresser « Il n'est pas ton ennemi Katniss. » affirma mon mentor en souriant « Mais, ne le laisse pas trop s'attacher à toi. Il pourrait te faire connaître le même sort qu'Annie. » ajouta le trentenaire blond en s'effondrant à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Annie ? Ce nom m'échappait pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de cette jeune femme. Je gardai le silence en priant pour que Finnick soit absent à la cérémonie. Je n'ai aucune envie de le croiser à nouveau en particulier car, il était parvenu à voir clair dans mon jeu. Finnick est l'un des rares habitants du Capitole à me paraître sincère. Peut-être est-ce sans doute cela qui m'effraie ? Le fait qu'il puisse se montrer sous son vrai jour sans craindre les conséquences. Alors, que moi j'en suis incapable. Un soupire m'échappa quand Effie me pressa pour rejoindre le hall. Peeta était déjà présent et Haymitch prit le soin de le pousser vers l'entrée. Sans doute voulait-il m'éviter une humiliation de plus. Je pus cependant découvrir un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. Ce simple élément déclencha des battements plus rapides de la part de mon cœur. La peur commença à m'envahir. J'allais devoir convaincre Peeta et cela risquait d'être la chose la plus difficile et cruelle que je devrais faire.

* * *

Le voyage ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Haymitch avait souhaité voyager aux côtés de Peeta me laissant seule avec Effie et ses conseils pour éviter de faire honte à mon cavalier. Par chance notre arrivée à cette réception provoqua une vague humaine qui emporta Peeta bien loin de moi. Haymitch m'offrit une légère tape sur l'épaule. Sans doute sa manière de m'encourager mais, il me faudrait davantage de courage pour affronter cette soirée. Toutes ces personnes ne cessaient de se délecter de la présence de Peeta et de dévorer toute cette nourriture. Ce festin me rendit presque nauséeuse. Beaucoup de personnes meurent de faim dans notre district et eux ne pensent qu'à consommer davantage. Je m'avançai vers le buffet en ne cessant de penser à ma famille et Gale qui devait se battre pour vivre alors, que moi je découvrais un buffet qui n'attendait que moi. Un soupire m'échappa quand je sentis un souffle contre mon oreille. Prise de panique je me retirai vivement et découvris le perturbateur du capitole.

« Bonsoir Katniss. Tu es ravissante. » Me souffla Finnick en s'inclinant légèrement avant de rire doucement. « Cette petite fête est à ton goût . Ou les soirées du district douze sont plus divertissantes . » Demanda Finnick en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par ma réponse.

« Bonsoir Finnick » soufflais-je exaspérais par son attitude trop enjôleuse.

« Les gens parlent Katniss. Certains me confient leurs secrets et... malheureusement pour toi tu n'as pas gagné le cœur de tous les habitants du Capitole » M'expliqua Finnick en grimaçant. « Heureusement ton ami Finnick est là » Ajouta le vainqueur en s'emparant d'une mèche de mes faux cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt. « J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que tu affirmes que j'étais un très bon ami » insista-t-il en souriant. « Alors, j'espère que nous serons d'excellent mais » me murmura Finnick en restant quelques instants près de mon oreille en souriant. Mon corps resta figé au son de sa voix. Que cherchait-il ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre des paroles sincères mais, étais elles vraiment sincère . N'était-ce pas une simple envie de ma part ? Avoir Finnick Odair dans mes amis proches me permettrait sans doute de rester en vie encore un moment. Bien que les paroles d'Haymitch réapparaissent en mon esprit ce qui me glaça le sang. Je voulus prendre la parole pour en savoir plus sur cette fameuse Annie mais, il me devança trop facilement. « Peeta. » lança l'ancien vainqueur en se retirant et en libérant mes cheveux.

« Finnick » répliqua le nouveau vainqueur sur un ton neutre. Mon corps se figea à nouveau et je n'osai me retourner pour découvrir le visage de Peeta.

Le garçon aux pains déposa une main légère sur mon épaule droite et m'incita à le regarder. « Tout va bien Katniss ? » demanda Peeta en m'offrant un doux sourire. Je me forçai à sourire pour lui rendre son attention. Je me retournai complètement face à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. « Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette tenue. Bien que je préfère davantage te voir avec une simple tresse. » Dit-il avant de rire doucement. « Qu'est ce que Finnick te voulait ? » Ajouta le vainqueur en essayant de paraître neutre. Peeta détourna son regard vers les invités qui lui offraient de grands sourires mais, je percevais un léger trouble dans sa voix et son comportement. Sans doute craignait-il qu'une histoire d'amour naisse entre moi et Sam.

« Il souhaitait me saluer avant de se perdre dans la foule » expliquais-je en essayant de paraître des plus honnête. Peeta se tourna brusquement vers moi et afficha un tendre sourire.

« J'espère bien. » me confia le vainqueur en souriant. « Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un te dérobe à moi. » Souffla le garçon aux pains en s'approchant doucement de moi.

« Peeta...je... » commençais-je en essayant de trouver les mots justes mais, ils m'échappèrent. J'ignorais la manière dont je devais lui confesser ce terrible malentendu. Que devais je faire ou dire pour qu'il réalise que tout cela n'était qu'une terrible mascarade .

« Je sais Katniss » répliqua Peeta en souriant doucement « Nous avons besoin de temps pour nous connaître. Mais, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois présente à mes côtés. » M'affirma le garçon aux pains en ne cessant d'afficher ce tendre sourire. Mon cœur se consuma doucement devant le regard de jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Peeta m'appréciait vraiment et ces paroles dévorèrent mon cœur lentement. « Tu viens ? » m'invita le vainqueur en me tendant son bras que je saisis doucement.

Nous nous avançons au milieu de la salle de réception en rencontrant des personnes vêtues de différentes couleurs. Tous ces protagonistes félicitèrent Peeta pour sa victoire mais, également pour notre amour naissant. Certains demandèrent si un mariage était prévu mais, Peeta parvenait toujours à détourner le sujet vers une conversation moins intime. Quand les demandes et questions trop intimes se révélèrent trop régulièrement le garçon aux pains m'invita à danser. Peeta commença à me guider dans cette danse et j'eus un léger sourire.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. » commença à affirmer Peeta. « Je n'aurais jamais dû révéler mes sentiments à ton égard devant...tant de téléspectateurs » Souffla le jeune homme en riant doucement. « Seulement... j'ignorais si je reviendrais vivant un jour et je tenais à ce que tu saches que... tu étais importante pour moi. » Souri en rougissant légèrement le jeune homme. Face à ces paroles je souris tendrement et baissa aussitôt la tête. Je ne pouvais plus continuer cette comédie encore longtemps. « J'espère qu'on pourra être heureux ensemble. » m'avoua mon partenaire en souriant doucement. Ces mots déchirèrent mon cœur. Je voulus protester devant ces sentiments mais, ma voix fana trop rapidement. Mon corps se laissa porter par les mouvements doux de Peeta. Cela était plus facile de jouer la comédie et de se perdre dans cette terrible mascarade. Peeta ne cesse de sourire en dansant en ma compagnie. Cela devait sans doute le rendre heureux. Il devait penser que je ressentais un certain intérêt envers lui. Alors, que je fais cela uniquement pour nous sauver.

La soirée se poursuivit sans que Peeta et moi ne soyons seuls et cela était un réel soulagement. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de parler car il se charge de tout. Ce nouveau vainqueur était un orateur prodigieux il fallait l'avouer. Haymitch ne cessait de nous observer en me faisant signe de me rapprocher davantage ou de sourire plus. Cela était simple jusqu'à ce qu'un journaliste au service de l'information nous demande de nous embrasser. Peeta était plus que gêner et je tentais de dissimuler mon envie de fuir.

« Hum...je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment idéal » murmura Peeta en essayant de sourire et de dissimuler ses rougeurs.

Après de nombreuses demandes incessantes le journaliste rendit les armes et je m'approchai de Peeta en déposant ma tête sur son épaule. Le journaliste s'empara de ce moment en le photographiant et en nous remerciant. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler ou de demander les raisons de son refus. Peeta souhaitait que ce moment n'appartient qu'à nous. C'est ce que toutes personnes amoureuses auraient souhaité. À peine avait je remercié discrètement Peeta de nous avoir évité ce moment intime qu'Haymitch avala un verre entier d'alcool et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers avant qu'il me poussa dans une pièce encore inconnue. Cela ressemblait à une chambre sauf que la couleur rouge ne cesser d'oppresser cet espace clos et que le lit était absent. Seul une impressionnante bibliothèque et un canapé en satin trônaient dans cet espace.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend !? » Rugit Haymitch en passant sauvagement une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu as un rôle à jouer Katniss ! Bordel ! » S'énerva le trentenaire en agitant ses mains sous mes yeux. « C'est si difficile de te montrer plus théâtrale !? » cracha mon mentor en saisissant les épaules.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai joué ce stupide rôle d'amoureuse ! Je ne peux pas en faire plus ! » Répliquais en refusant de baisser les yeux devant ce vainqueur déchu.

« Tu... tu ne peux pas en faire plus ? » Demanda Haymitch en relâchant sa prise sur moi et en riant comme s'il était euphorique. « Tu veux notre mort Katniss !? Tu veux que je meure !? Que Peeta meurt !? Que ta sœur chérie et ton petit ami on meurt !? Tout ça ! Car, tu ne parviens pas à l'embrasser !» Cria-t-il en me saisissant à nouveau par les épaules et en me secouant. « Tu sais que ce journaliste va s'empresser de montrer la photo à Snow !? Tu n'es même pas foutue de l'embrasser pour une putain de photo ! » Rugit mon mentor en continuant de me secouer par les épaules. Haymitch n'était plus vraiment lui-même du moins l'alcool l'avait rendu plus colérique et agressif. Ma voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur mes joues. Je me haïssais de ne pas avoir pu satisfaire les attentes de Snow. Je me maudissais en pensant que ça n'aurait été qu'un baiser rien de plus.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Il faut qu'il le sache ! » Criais-je à mon tour entre deux sanglots avant que je sente mon corps flotté dans les airs.

Mon corps s'échoua sur le canapé rouge vif et j'eu un certain mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ma vision était troublée à cause de mes larmes mais, je reconnus sans problème les cheveux de Peeta. Ils ressemblaient à la couleur des blés. Je compris qu'il était intervenu pour nous séparer mais, avait-il tout entendu ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. En me redressant je murmura faiblement son prénom « Peeta. » mais, il ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard dénué de tous sentiments. Une pensée plus qu'étrange apparue dans mon esprit depuis combien de temps Haymitch était dans cet état ? Peeta finirait-il par devenir comme lui . Haymitch se réfugier dans l'alcool comme Finnick au capitole. Mais, lui... que lui resterait-il à présent ? Je n'avais jamais tenté de ressentir les sentiments des gagnants de ces jeux de la faim mais, en côtoyant trois d'entre eux j'étais presque certaine de pouvoir ressentir leur peine et ce besoin dévastateur. Celui qui vous ne s'accorde que des nuits blanches interrompues par de douloureux souvenirs, ce besoin qui emprisonne votre cœur et l'oppresse quand vous vous souvenez des corps inanimés que vous avez frôlé. Cette sensation de solitude qui ne pourra plus jamais vous quitter. Peeta avait trouvé l'espoir de continuer malgré sa victoire. Ce jeune homme avait continué à sourire car, j'incarnais son espoir. Je compris alors, que je venais de le priver de cet espoir qui aurait sans doute pu le sauver.

La seule pensée qui effleura mon esprit à cet instant si dramatique : Je veux que Peeta vive.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? :D

La mascarade touche à sa fin ! Enfin, du moins pour Peeta qui réalise que sa belle a agit dans un intérêt égoïste.

Pour le prochain chapitre je pense l'écrire sous le point de vue de Peeta. Après un tel moment je ne peux pas passer à côté de son point de vue et de ses sentiments. Et bien sûr nos deux héros retournent chez eux et... beaucoup de surprises les attendent. Aussi bonnes que mauvaises ;)

A très bientôt 3


End file.
